


And. Scene.

by fairytalehearts



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jarbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think Season 4 of UtD will end. (Jarbie of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And. Scene.

The last words he had with Christine would haunt him for the rest of his life.

“We wanted Julia. She would have been the perfect candidate for my job, you know. The town already loved her, but this body picked up the egg first. But it never would have worked out, the oxytocin wouldn’t work on her. She feels everything too deeply. Love. Lust. Pain. Her love for you would have kept her humanity in check, which wouldn’t have worked for the kinship.”

Christine looked to Eva who was just standing there and smiled, “Eva does what she’s told. If I told her to stop loving you, she would like a good, loyal soldier. I like to keep Julia around as a Plan B. Maybe her death would push you right over the edge. Maybe I’d make you do it, the ultimate betrayal.”

The older woman’s hand settles on his chest and an odd feeling of repulsion rising up to the surface.

“And Jim. Well the only thing he cares about? Himself. The only emotion he feels is his lust for power and we would have had to kill him for Junior’s sake anyway. The two of them will die out on that island by themselves, the last humans on this pitiful planet.”

One of the drones brings Julia in, her face riddles with blood and bruises, favoring her left leg while they half-dragged her in.

“We found her sniffing around the food storage rooms.”

The guard shoves Julia to the ground and he just stands there while he beats her, kick after kick to her midsection. She doesn’t protest, she doesn’t cry out, she just looks at him and smiles.

“What are you smiling about?” Christine asks stopping her punishment. He lets go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and smiles back at her.

“I was always going to die here. In this dome. But for a few weeks, I knew what it felt like to be truly loved and happy. And you can never take that away from me, Christine. I know I’ll be with Barbie again. And you’re just making that happen a little sooner than I expected.”

Christine takes the gun out of his holster and points it between Julia’s eyes, “Any last words?”

“I love you Barbie. And I forgive you for not being able to save me. I forgive you for moving on. I hope you, Eva and your alien spawn are very happy together. And Eva? I’m sorry that you’ll never know what it’s like to be loved by Barbie because she took that from you. Whatever he felt for me was just transferred to you and you didn’t deserve that.”

Christine cocks the gun, and Eva rips it out of her hands.

“What. Did. You. Say?”

Eva has the gun to Julia’s throat. Julia is still looking up at him but she turns to the woman with the gun in her face, “I forgive you for sleeping with a man that wasn’t yours to have and I forgive you for taking him from me. Because he never would have left me for you in the real world, even if I was dead.”

“Dale loves me.” Eva informs her and while he should be smiling reassuringly at her, the urge does not come. In fact, he’s thinking about exit strategies and how to kill Christine without making too much noise.

“Does he? You’ll never know. That’s the thing, I never loved Dale. I loved _Barbie_.”

Something breaks inside Eva. She steps away from him and crouches down to the floor. He wonder briefly if Eva is going to kill her for the sake of the kinship, the woman he used to love.

The guard has a knife and Eva throws it at Christine, hitting her square in the chest.

She stabs and stabs and he should be worried about her. Worried about Christine.

But he sees Julia, the woman he loves, smiling. He helps her to her feet, and he wants to ask if that was her plan all along. But he knows it was.

 Getting the town on board was easy but the real, human and petty as it was, thing was to have Eva break their bond.

“I’m a genius.” Julia chokes, her almost-laughter making her ribs hurt. Even she was surprised that her suicide mission worked. She wouldn’t be walking for a while, and he stopped to swoop her up into his arms, her hands going around the back of his neck. He didn't know if it was possible to apologize for all of the messed up things that had happened but he was willing to try. Even if that meant carrying her around for the foreseeable future.

“Let’s go take a long bath. And no more sacrificing ourselves for each other, okay?”

Julia kisses him, groaning around his lips at the pain, “Agreed.”


End file.
